BeelZeBub Arcade
by Microblue
Summary: The quest of a glitch, a wretch & a villain with the same goal. Ralph x Vanellope x OC AU. Part of the Microblue Wreck-It Ralph Trilogy.
1. Niceland

This is a Wreck-It Ralph AU. Ralph x Vanellope x OC. This has no relation to the manga, Beelzebub.

Wreck-It Ralph was heading back to Fix-It Felix Jr., eating the cherries he took from Pacman. As the train stopped, he finished the cherries & went to the place he calls, 'home', the dump. He laid down on the bricks using his stump as a pillow & watched the stars. Some music & light coming from the penthouse broke his gaze & upon putting the clues together, he realized that all of his co-workers were having a 30'th anniversary party without him.

"Is this the rest of my life?", he lowly & defeatedly asked.

Upset, Ralph knocked on the door to the penthouse. After Gene closed the door on him, Felix came outside to talk to Ralph.

"Hi, Ralph.", Felix said sheepishly with a mixture of awkwardness.  
>"Hi, Felix. It would seem you forgot to invite the second most important character to his anniversary party.", said Ralph almost bluntly.<br>"No.. I didn't forget. I just didn't.".  
>"And why would you do that? Trying to keep all of the attention for yourself?".<br>"No.. It's just that you're a bad guy. You wreck things. Plus, you can barely fit through the doorway. This party is not for you, Ralph.".  
>"Sure lt is.", Ralph said while walking in uninvited. "Look, I'm the life of the party.".<p>

He began dancing to the music as everyone stopped what they were doing & gave him glares that could melt glaciers. Felix turned around.

"I didn't invite you in, Ralph.", Felix said, nervous smile still plasterred on his face.  
>"Just like how I didn't invite you onto my land. We're not so different afterall.".<br>"Ralph, would you please leave? I am asking you nicely.".

Ralph smashed the cake out of anger.

"What is your problem with me? Somehow, constantly throwing me off of the building isn't enough. What does lt take?".  
>"You want to be treated like a good guy? You have to BE a good guy.", said Gene, breaking apart the syllables as though Ralph can't understand.<br>"What does Felix have that I don't have?".  
>"Medals".<br>"If I get a medal, will you invite me to parties?".  
>"If you get a medal, I'll let you live in the penthouse. But that won't happen because bad guys don't win medals.".<br>"This bad guy does.", Ralph said, leaving the building on a new quest.

The door closes with a last view of Ralph walking to the train.

"I thought he'd never leave.". 


	2. Hero's Duty

Ralph trudged forward to Hero's Duty, battle armor equipped. The game was about to begin & he had his heart set on a shiny gold medal, not for a dust collector, but as a ticket to acceptance. Ralph found himself in a plane with a dozen other soldiers preparing to fight, as Seargeant Calhoun deliverred her motivational speech.

"Mission: destroy all Cybugs.".

The hatch opened & all of the soldiers leapt out into harm's way. Ralph, being from an old-fashioned game, was expecting gameplay similar to Centipede or Asteroids. Instead, he found a large, HD battlefield with soldiers shooting at mutant insects. That certainly caught him by surprise. He began firing his gun at the Cybugs like everyone else. One Cybug came by & ate Ralph's gun. To Ralph's dismay, lt harnessed the gun's properties & grew guns for arms. Nobody ever mentioned that part to him. Not knowing what else to do, he ran from the Cybug which was now shooting at him,  
>as he searched for a spare gun. Suddenly, he rememberred the one thing that he is good at, his one speacial talent: wrecking. He dodged the bullet stream &amp;<br>two other Cybugs before he began smashing Cybugs with his fists. It was working & he destroyed some twenty Cybugs, allowing the FPS to advance into the mountain. A door opened, introducing a hundred more Cybugs that charged at the soldiers. Ralph wasted no time & pulverized them all to the ground,  
>ensuring that none of them get their teeth on anything useful all the while.<br>Now they were climbing the mountain, while a few troops remained on the ground to cover them. Ralph was behind the FPS, who was behind Calhoun & Kohut.  
>Meanwhile, in Niceland, a new game was starting. But Ralph was nowhere to be found. Felix called Ralph's name, but to no response. He ignored Moppet Girl's commands to search for Ralph.<p>

"Where did he go?".

It then occurred to him where.

"He went to get a medal.", Felix said in a shocked tone.

"I didn't think he was serious.", said Gene.

Things got worse as Litwak put up a defection sign on their game.

"I have to go find him & fast.".

Luckily, Q*Bert came by & informed him that Ralph was in Hero's Duty. Felix set out to bring Ralph back. Back in Hero's Duty, they made lt to the top unscathed & were now in a room litterred with Cybug eggs. Ralph spotted the medal & knew he had to do something; or else the FPS would take his medal. He,  
>'accidentally', kicked an egg, causing a Cybug to hatch early. Nobody noticed this &amp; he quickly got out of the way. With Ralph out of the radius, the FPS was the first person the Cybug spotted &amp; thus attacked. Ralph was hidden behind a wall, where nobody would notice him. Calhoun &amp; Kohut heard shooting &amp;<br>turned around to see the Cybug attacking the FPS. They took care of lt & Ralph growled disappointedly. Quickly thinking, he grabbed a nearby Cybug egg &  
>threw lt near the FPS as lt neared the medal. It hatched in mid-air &amp; latched onto the FPS. It finished the FPS off &amp; the game ended. All of the Cybugs returned to their places as Calhoun &amp; Kohut descended the mountain back to base. With everyone gone, Ralph went for the medal. Being careful not to touch any eggs, he took the medal whilst being praised by the General. Calhoun heard the General speaking &amp; came back.<p>

"Markowski, what do you think you're doing?! That belongs to the player!".  
>"It belongs to me. I earned lt. And you know what else...".<p>

It was then that he saw the egg he stepped on. A baby Cybug leapt up & latched onto Ralph's face. He was stunned & unknowingly stumbled into an escape pod,  
>thus triggerring lt. It all happened too' fast for Calhoun to do a thing about. One thing led to another &amp; Ralph was now flying past her, down the mountain &amp; out of the game. The pod flew through Game Central Station &amp; into Ralph's neighborring game of Sugar Rush, the Cybug along for the ride.<p> 


	3. Apprehension

Felix enterred Hero's Duty & came into view on the battlefield. With sharp reflexes, Calhoun immediately aimed her gun at him, the other troops quickly following. Seeing as he wasn't a cybug, she relaxed a bit, but didn't let her guard down just yet.

"State your buisness, civilian!", she shouted.  
>"I'm looking for my colleague, Wreck-It Ralph, madame.".<br>"No Ralph here. Move on.".  
>"Are you sure? Q*Bert said he came here, I would think for a hero's medal.".<br>"Markowski", she deduced.  
>"Your, 'colleague', impersonated a soldier, sabotaged the FPS, stole the medal that belongs to the player &amp; hi-jacked an escape pod. He flew out of the game. I can look past all of that. What I can't forgive is the fact that there was a cybug on board &amp; lt is now out of the confines of the game.".<br>"What's a.. cybug?".

Ralph flew through the sky over the candy filled land, slowly losing altitude as he finally removed the cybug from his face. He sighed in relief, but became shocked again, in that he was about to crash. The pod touched down in chocolate & then Ralph was ejected, along with the bug.  
>Ralph landed on a candy cane tree while the cybug landed in a taffy swamp.<p>

"Sayonara", he said, relieved to be rid of lt.

He subconsciously checked for his medal, but panicked at the sight of his bare shirt. The medal was misplaced in the crash. He searched about & found lt, attached to the hand of a girl of about nine years, on one of the higher branches.

"Are you looking for this?", she asked.  
>"Yes. Thank you. Could you throw that down to me?".<br>"I could, but I think I'll hang onto lt.".  
>"What?! But that's MY medal!", he said, losing patience.<br>"Finder's keeper's.".  
>"No. Winner's keeper's!".<br>"Then come win lt.", she said, hopping down & running away.  
>"Hey!".<p>

He clomb down & started chasing after her.

"Ralph, there you are.".

He turned around to face Felix, Calhoun & Kohut. Markowski was with them too', not smiling.

"I can't talk right now. Some rotten little crumbsnatcher took off with my medal!", as though they'd actually be understanding.  
>"Do you realize the gravity of the situation, civilian?", Calhoun asked, almost pityingly.<br>"Huh?".  
>"There was a cybug onboard that escape pod! And you brought lt here. These people are easy targets. Soon, the cybug will multiply. Every cybug will become what lt eats. This place will be swarming with upgraded cybugs &amp; lt's YOUR fault, Wreck-It... We don't even know where lt went. Nor do we have a beacon to be able to stop them.".<br>"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there. There's nothing to worry about. It died in the taffy swamp.".  
>"Oh, really?", she said disbelievingly.<p>

They walked to the swamp & Tamora equipped her cybug scanner, which detected underground activity of at least four cybugs.

"Nice job, Wreck-It. Now, you're going to help fix the problem you created.".  
>"Alright", he said, giving in. "But I have to get my medal back first.".<p>

He started running in the direction the girl went.

"Wreck-It, come back here!".  
>"Ralph!".<p>

Felix started to go after him, but was held back by Tamora Calhoun.

"Forget him. He'll be back. We need all of the hands we can use right now.".

As Ralph desperately ran forward, he heard music & voices. He followed lt to the edge of a hill, where he looked down & he saw the Sugar Rush racers preparing for a race. And someone who matched the girl's description was last in line, wearing a mint green hood over her head.

"Welcome racers, to the daily Random Roster Race.", said a candy themed monarch on top of a box of KFC popcorn chicken.

Next to him was what looked like a green gumball who wasn't exactly enthused to be there. The racers' names were added to the board as they threw their coins in. As lt came down to three racers left in line, the king eyed the hooded girl suspiciously & said something to the gumball.  
>When lt came her turn, she tossed a medal instead of a coin &amp; this confirmed Ralph's suspicion.<p>

'That degenerate is using my medal to enter a race! How am I going to get lt back now?'.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz!", the board announced.

'Now I know who you are!'.  
>"Vanellope?!", shouted the king, in confusion.<p>

Vanellope looked nervously about, hood down, now that her identity has already been revealed.

"Arrest her! She can't be allowed to race!", the king orderred.  
>'Sheesh, what did she do to desserve this?'.<p>

A group of cops appearred on the scene to apprehend Vanellope. She tried to evade them, but there was no escape. They circled around her. She looked scared & then, a blue flash shone around her in a split second. Ralph didn't know what was happening. They put her in cuffs & led her into a police truck. And then she was gone. For a moment, Wreck-It Ralph forgot all about the hero's medal that he earned in Hero's Duty. 


	4. Friendly Chats

The king got into his white candy kart & prepared to drive off, when Ralph quickly came down the hill & over to him to talk.

"Candy guy, can I talk to you?", he said, slightly out of breath.  
>"Wreck-It Ralph?!", the king jumped.<br>"Yeah. That would be me.", he said proudly.  
>"I don't have time to talk right now. If lt's important, come to the throneroom of the castle. Tell Sour Bill that King Candy invited you.".<p>

Before Ralph could think of a response, King Candy drove off, following the trail of the police truck. It was such a drastic contrast to see what seemed like a zany & carefree character turn so serious, espeacially about a harmless girl. His next move was to get to this castle, which could easily be seen far off. With a kart, this was nothing to fuss about. But walking, lt was a bit out of the way. With every step Ralph took, the resolution of the castle image increased. Meanwhile, the Sugar Rush racers who saw him ran or drove away in fear.

"Aaaah! Bad guy!".

Ralph just grimaced at them.

'You would think that after thirty years, I would get used to this. But no, no. It still hurts.'.

Finally, the doors came into view. They were large & wooden & there was a grey, 'welcome', mat at the foot of them. Ralph knocked on them with his gargantuan fists, dealing some damage to the wood.

"Hello? Anybody in there?", he asked obnoxiously.

The right door opened a crack, revealing the green gumball from earlier.

'He looks even more sad in person.'.  
>"Yeeeeees?", he asked, stretching the word out as lf lt were painful to say.<br>"You must be Sour Bob.".

He looked slightly irritated, showing Ralph a face that indicated for him not to get on his bad (or worse) side.

"It's Bill.".  
>"Bill, Bob, Ben Stein, whatever. Who needs formalities anyway? I was invited here by that pillow pants guy, King Candy. He told me to say he invited me in.".<p>

Sour Bill let out a dramatically elongated & lackluster sigh before rotating thirty five degrees West & allowing Ralph in.

"I think you need some Mentos. Or is that cannibalism?".

Bill just stared at him lackadaisically. If he didn't hate Ralph before, he hated him now.

'Ee', Ralph half-shudderred, as he made his way to the throneroom.

It was there that King Candy sat in his go-kart throne, protected by a pink ceiling & walls. He was politely sitting, facing straight, hands folded neatly in his lap. His cane was leaning on the throne. Interestingly, he was back to his cuckoo state of being. He anticipated Ralph's arrival & when Ralph came into view, he motioned for him to come into talking vicinity.

"Okay. What do you want Ralph?", the King asked humoringly.  
>"What happened to that girl, Banannaby; or whatever her name is? Where did you take her?".<br>"Vanellope? Wait. You were spying on us?!", his serious persona was returning.  
>"No. She stole something from me &amp; I was devising a plan to get lt back.".<br>"By spying on us.".  
>"No. Look...", he was cut off.<br>"Hold on, there. She stole?".  
>"Yeah", he said slowly. "Why, did she steal from others?".<br>"No. Never. Not at all.", he said, surprised.

Ralph took down a mental note that she wasn't arrested for stealing, having never stolen before.

'He's hiding something.'.  
>"So, I want...", he was cut off by King Candy again.<br>"What did she steal?", in a somewhat distrusting tone.  
>"My hero's medal.".<p>

The King looked ready to laugh.

"No, really. Tell the truth.".  
>"I am. She stole the hero's medal that I earned.", he said with a no-jokes face.<br>"Way-wait.", he rushed out before Ralph could start again, waving his arms about. "Let me get this straight: Not only are you apparently the first villain to get a medal, but a nine-year old girl stole lt from you.". He began laughing & choked out, "It's taking candy from a child.  
>Not the other way around.".<p>

Ralph was botherred.

As King Candy regained his composure, he simplified his point to, "Bad guys don't win medals, Ralph.".  
>Ralph raised his voice saying, "I'm a bad guy &amp; I'll have you know that I did WIN that...".<p>

He was cut off a third time. The King clearly had no respect for him.

"Oh. That's how Vanellope got into the race. She used your medal as a coin.".

Seeing that Ralph wasn't lying, he decided on a friendlier but straight tone.

"Ralph. I'm afraid I can't help you. Your medal is nothing but code now.".  
>"There has to be a way to get lt back. I need that medal.", he persisted.<br>"You'll have to wait until someone wins the race. Until then, you should go home. I'll mail lt to you.".  
>And again, before Ralph could speak, the King added, "Now, I answerred your question. Leave me.".<br>"But that's not my question...".

As Ralph struggled to form words, Sour Bill came in & began leading him toward the exit.

"...I need to know why you arrested Vanellope.".

The King's expression changed again. He wasn't comfortable with this topic.

"That's none of your buisness. Mind your own game. Why are you even here, have you gone turbo?".  
>"No. Hey, that girl didn't do anything wrong, did she?".<p>

"Poll closed. Hand in your ballot.".

"What's her crime?".  
>"Ralph, you need to learn to shut up when you're told to!", he said in a strict voice. "I'm not talking about that Glitch to you!".<p>

Realizing what he said, disappointment overtook him.

"That's what that flash was? Ah, you arrested her just because she's a glitch! That's cruel.".

Though the King interrupted once again, Ralph kept arguing stubbornly.

"Ralph, I want you out of my castle now or you're going into the Fungeon with her!", he shouted angrily.

The room was silent. After a moment, Ralph started giggling. King Candy kept a straight face. Ralph's giggling evolved into laughter & then outright cracking up.

"Fungeon!".

King Candy started laughing with him, in that zany sort of way. If Sour Bill's frown was upside down, lt would look like he joined in on the fun. Ralph & the King eventually calmed down & he took on his bad persona again.

"I want you off the premises & out of the game or I'm calling security.".

Ralph stopped retorting as he was booted from the building.

"I thought he'd never leave.", joked the King to Bill.

King Candy exitted his kart & left the throneroom. Sour Bill rushed to follow him & provide fanning. He rounded the corner into an equally large room, where there was a narrow stairway tucked into the corner around the wall. The entrance to lt was shorter than the ceiling & very dark, as opposed to the rest of the castle so far. King Candy proceeded to descend the stairs, grabbing & lighting a torch from off of the wall.  
>Vanellope saw him coming down the final few steps.<p>

'Great. Just who I wanted to see.', she sarcastically thought.  
>"Vanellope", he called.<p>

She rolled her eyes & turned around to look at the wall, which was better than facing him. She was in a large, round shackle that she wore tightly around her waist. Her hands & ankles were shackled as well. She was in her own poorly lit cell, with paint-deteriorating walls & tough but dusty metal bars. She had no space to move forward or back or to strafe. She could only rotate in one direction. Even lf she could somehow glitch out of those chains, she would have to glitch out of her cell & out of the Fungeon, then leave the castle. And she couldn't even controll her glitching, so she was renderred helpless. Upset that she wouldn't look at him, he began talking softly.

"Vanellope, I need to talk to you. I need you to listen to me.".

She did the opposite. She coverred her ears & continued to admire the shabby wall in contrast to the King.

"Vanellope. This is really important.".

Still, she ignored him. She literally couldn't make out any of his words & liked lt that way.

"I don't want to hear anything you want to say. Talk to someone else.".

He persisted for some reason, but Sour Bill came down hurriedly.

"Bad news, your highness.".  
>"It can wait.".<br>"No, lt can't.".

Even in a crisis, he maintained his monotony & expression. He began whisperring something into the King's ear & he leaned his head slightly closer for better reception. His eyes widened & he jumped. He then nervously debated between remedying the situation & continuing his effort with Vanellope. He settled on the former & left her, to her relief. He bounced up the stairs with Sour Bill following & fanning him. The brightness falterred as the torch was taken away & Vanellope was back to being alone in the dark Fungeon. Well, not completely alone.


	5. Breakout

King Candy was set on talking to Vanellope about something, but he had something else on his mind now.

"That guy really needs to learn how to give lt a rest.", he said, heading up to the roof to get a good view.

It was some ten flights of steps, but he was used to lt by now. He made lt to the top & took a look down. He saw his entire police force injured & laying on the ground.

"Golly", he said, dumbfounded.

Meanwhile in the Fungeon, Vanellope sat down as far as the shackles would let her, which was only a couple of inches. Her wrists & ankles hurt from the shackles. She was in a very uncomfortable position. There was nothing fun about this dungeon. While wallowing in self-pity, she heard the rattling of chains & not her own.

"Is someone else there?".  
>A low, timid voice responded with less enthusiasm than Vanellope's, saying, "Yes".<p>

It was a young female voice. That much could be understood. Though lt was far too' dark to see this girl, nearly pitch black, lf not for one window in the next room. A crack of light was all that came through that doorway.

"I thought I was alone in here. Guess not. What's your name?", Vanellope asked.  
>"You want to know my name?", she sat up in surprise.<br>"No. I want to know King Candy's name. What do you think?".  
>"Vanirce".<br>"What?".  
>"That's my name.".<br>"That's an interesting name. I'm Vanellope, lf you didn't already know (referring to King Candy calling her moments earlier). Looks like we're both 'Van-'s.".  
>"I guess so.".<p>

Her dreary tone & practically monosyllabic responses were getting Vanellope down. She decided to find out what happened to her.

"How did you end up here?".  
>"Loiterring".<br>"That's lt?".  
>"That's lt.".<br>"Oh".

She waited to be asked the same, but wasn't.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?".  
>"Why are you here?", she went with lt.<br>"Well, because I'm a glitch. He hates me for lt. He arrested us both for some pretty stupid reasons, huh?".  
>"Yeah".<br>"So, why were...", she was cut off by the wall breaking down.

Glorious light from the outside shone into the miserable Fungeon & the outline of a hulking figure could be seen where the wall once was. Her eyes had to vastly adjust to be able to look upon the face of her savior. He came over, pummeled down the cell door with ease & released Vanellope by yanking the chains from the ceiling. He was ready to leave, but Vanellope couldn't leave Vanirce there.

"Wait. You gotta save her too'.".

He stopped a moment before complying. Vanirce was not shackled, so rescuing her was as simple as breaking through the bars. If you didn't already know, lt was Wreck-It Ralph rescuing them. Not asking any questions, the three of them hurriedly left through the, 'emergency', exit before King Candy could send more guards after them.

Minutes later, King Candy & Sour Bill came upon the scene to survey the wreckage.

"Wow, what a hole.". Then rememberring his place, he turned & said, "Sour Bill. I want Vanellope, the prisoner & Wreck-It Ralph found & brought to the Castle, so I can deal with them formally.", waving his hand out after the last word.  
>"Yes, your Highness.".<br>"Most importantly, Vanellope. Find her fast & don't let her race.", he emphasized the final four words.  
>"Yes, your Highness".<p>

Sour Bill treaded off on orders.

In a secluded area away from the Castle, the three refugees stopped running & caught their breath.

"Thank you for saving me.", Vanirce said to Ralph.  
>"No problem. That royal Pop Tart wouldn't even tell me why he locked Vanellope up. I found out that lt's just because she's a glitch. There's discrimination all over the Arcade.".<br>"Why DID you save me, Ham Hands? After I stole your medal & used lt to get into the Race?", Vanellope asked, looking up at Ralph.  
>"You WHAT?!", he shouted.<p>

She slightly retreated while nervously smiling & shrugging.

"I'm just kidding. I saw everything. I had to save you. Who else is going to help me get my medal back?".  
>"Well, thanks. But we can't stay here.", she warned. "The King will find us. He must be searching right now. I know a place where he can't find us. Come on.".<br>"Where are we going?".  
>"Diet Cola Mountain.".<p>

She looked next to Ralph & saw that Vanirce was gone. She had left while they were talking. They proceeded without her.

Back at Candy Castle, Sour Bill cautiously approached the King, who was anxiously twiddling his thumbs on his throne.

"Did you find them?", he asked desperately.  
>"No, your Highness.", Sour Bill said regrettingly.<br>"You didn't?", he said, disappointed.

He then started laughing to cope with the failure. Sour Bill looked frightened.

"We will continue searching for them, your Highness.", he said, in a hurry to leave.  
>"Uh, yes. You do that.", replied the King, distracted by his own laughter.<p>

Sour Bill rushed off to continue.

Ralph & Vanellope approached a large soda bottle, the biggest landmark in the game. Its top penetrated the clouds & on the ground level, lt was coverred by various candy ornaments.

"This is where I live, Diet Cola Mountain.", she said.  
>"You live here, how do you get in?".<br>"Right here.", she pointed to a wall of the volcano with two lollipops in front of lt.  
>"Uh, where? I don't see anything.".<br>"Exactly. That's why King Candy will never find lt.".

She waddled through the wall, still in shackles, looking backward at Ralph. Ralph was unsure about this.

"You can come in.", she said obviously. "Or you can wait for King Candy to come & bring you to the Fungeon. Whatever suits you.".

He scurried in at the thought. He came inside with his hands shielding his face, instinctively expecting to hit the wall like a solid object.

"Glad you could make lt. So, what's your name, Green Giant?".  
>"I'm not green. And lt's Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph.".<br>"Well, Wreck-It Ralph, welcome to my home, an unfinished level in a volcano. Let me show you around.", she said, starting the tour.

She began with her bedroom.

"This is my room, where I sleep. I curl myself up in candy wrappers like a little homeless lady.".  
>"You live here by yourself.. with all of this garbadge around you?", he said ironically.<p>

Perhaps they weren't so different afterall.

"Well, yeah. Everyone tells me I'm not supposed to exist. I want to win that race to prove them wrong".  
>"That's why you stole my medal?".<br>"I borrowed lt. I was going to give lt back after I won, Stinkbrain.".  
>"Yeah, lt's Ralph, not Stinkbrain.", he said, agitated.<br>"Whatever. Why do you care about that crumby medal so much anyway?".  
>"This may come as a surprise, but in my game, I'm the bad guy. For thirty years, I've been treated like one. I live in the dump on a pile of bricks. That medal was going to change all of that. I was going to get cake &amp; live in the Penthouse with all of the other Nicelanders. And prove Gene wrong about me. You &amp; me have the same problem. And we're going to fix lt together.", his tone went from sad to hopeful.<br>"Uh, yeah.", she said, nervously. "We have two problems with that.".  
>"What?", he asked casually.<br>"I don't know how to drive & I don't have a kart.", she said with a sheepish laugh.  
>"WHAT?!".<p>

At the Candy Cane Forest, Felix was returning from somewhere with an object in his hand. The Sarge looked over at him from working on something.

"Did you retrieve the signal flare, Fix-It?", she asked loudly & clearly, in a military fashion.  
>"Yes, Sarge. And look what else I found.".<p>

He pulled out a wanted poster with three faces sketched onto lt: that of Ralph, Vanellope & Vanirce.

"It looks like Ralph joined a girl gang.".  
>"That soldier is just digging his grave deeper.", she scowled.<br>"Should we search for him, Sarge? We do need him for the final phase of the plan.", Felix said, worried mainly about his game.  
>"No. We can't waste time playing hide &amp; seek all over willy nilly for a trouble maker.". "Actually", she said, looking at something else. "That isn't a bad idea.".<p>

She turned Felix around to see Vanirce walking through the Forest.

That's the fifth chapter. Her name is pronounced, 'Vuh-nirS', by the way, but you can pronounce lt however. "Wow, what a hole.", is from Home Alone 2. Haha. 


	6. Ralph's Girl Gang

The title of the last chapter is indeed based on the game, Breakout. I think lt's about time for the big payoff!

"Let me wrap my head around this. You want to race.. but don't know how to drive?", he said in an unusual tone.  
>"And I don't have a kart.", she added, still retreating.<p>

Ralph is at a loss for words, gesticulating his arms in anger. After a moment, he recomposes himself.

"How.. did you expect to win the race? I mean, you steal an important medal from a stranger with absolutely zero backup plans.".  
>"Hey, I'm working out the kinks as I go, okay?", she said defensively. "I was going to work on lt, until King Pajama Party '97 had me arrested.".<br>"Alright. I'm calm, I'm calm.", he relaxed himself. "We can work this out. Let's take this one step at a time. How do you get a kart?".  
>"You have to make one at the Kart Bakery. I need your muscular meat locker arms to break in.".<br>"Okay. Let's go.", he got up.  
>"Hey genius.".<p>

He turned around.

"Still in shackles.", she showed her cuffed hands.

Vanirce was walking through Candy Cane Forest, trying to get out of the game. A game where you go to the dungeon for loiterring is not a place to linger. She was grateful to be rescued by, "Ham Hands", as Vanellope called him. But these people were no different than the rest in her eyes.

'They probably don't know who I am.', she thought. 'If they did, they wouldn't be so nice.'.

And that's why she had to move on. She took the Forest route so that none of the King's guards could find her. Or so she hoped.

"Hey, you.", someone called.  
>'Time to start running.'.<p>

Without looking back, she began running. She was getting close to the exit.

"Wait. I just want to ask you something. I promise.".

She stopped. If just any voice had said that, she'd have kept on going. But this voice had a certain innocence to lt. She felt like she could immediately trust this guy. That is unmistakably the voice of a do-gooder. And lf she's wrong, nothing can be worse than what she had endured.

"I'm not after you. I just need your help.".

She hesitated before turning around. She gave a, 'talk', look.

"I'm looking for my colleague, Ralph.", said Felix.  
>"Never heard of him.", she said, turning around to leave again.<br>"Miss, please. I really think you do.".  
>"Why's that?", she turned around once more.<br>"Because of this.", he said.

He pulled out the wanted poster. She came closer to see what he was holding.

"I'm a felon? All I did was take a nap!".  
>"Could you please tell us where he is? I know you saw him.".<br>"Last I heard, he was heading for a volcano.".  
>"Where might we find this volcano?.".<br>"It's a Coke bottle.", she said, on her way out of the conversation.  
>"Does she mean that big thing?", asked Kohut, pointing to DCM.<p>

"Pull", said Vanellope.  
>"I'm trying. Just let me work.", said Ralph.<br>"Ow".  
>"Sorry".<br>"This isn't working.", she said, giving up.  
>"No. I almost got lt.".<p>

[Crack]

He broke & removed the circular shackle from her waist. She took a deep breath.

"Woo. I can finally breathe. Man, is that thing tight. Now how about the cuffs?".  
>"Too' small. I can't break them without hurting you.".<br>"Well, why are your fingers so freakishly big?".  
>"Why are you so freakishly annoying?", he retorted.<br>"I have an idea.", she beamed.

"Are you sure this is going to work?", he asked.  
>"Nope", she said, happily. "But I'm not getting anywhere with these on my feet.".<p>

They were by the Hot Cola Spring. She had the crazy idea of heating the cuffs up & then breaking the link.

"Well, better now then never.", she said nervously approaching the spring.

She sat down & pulled her feet close together so that the link would extend outward slightly. She slowly dipped lt into the cola. So far so good.  
>It was heating. She waited ten seconds &amp; pulled her feet apart really hard.<p>

"Whoa", she said as cola flicked to the sides.

It didn't work.

"One more time.", she said.  
>"Uh. I don't think this is safe. Maybe I can get Calhoun to...".<br>"Done", she said, breaking the link.  
>"Oh", he said. "That just leaves your hands then.".<br>"Did you have salt water for breakfast? I am not putting my hands near that.", she said, pointing at the cola.

She jumped & brought her cuffed hands up in front of her from behind her back.

"Then what are we going to do?".  
>"We'll figure something out. Let's just get to the Bakery.".<p>

They were nearing the exit as somebody phased through.

"Vanirce? You came back?", Vanellope asked, shocked.

And now, she could finally get a good look at her. She was about the same age & height as Vanellope. She had white skin, brown eyes & straight black hair, which was a little brittle & she wore lt out past her shoulders. Her clothes could be considerred quite tacky & neutral coloured as she wore: a zipped open hooded sweater over a T-shirt with a strange design on lt that couldn't be made out from that angle; a translucent,  
>double-layer, knee-length skirt over jeans &amp; Nike-like sneakers, everything black &amp; extra baggy. She wore a dark red carnation in her hair on the left side, toward the front; &amp; a sapphire ring on her left pointer finger. She looked like she received fashion tips from Ralph, but the look somehow fit her &amp; lt looked as though no other outfit would work on her. She had a terribly depressed expression, but she was really beautiful &amp; had a look that grabbed all of the attention in the room.<br>'Wow', thought Vanellope.  
>"Yeah. You're the only person who was ever nice to me. Besides, a carpenter &amp; three soldiers are looking for this guy.", she pointed to Ralph.<br>"What happened?", he asked, recognizing the archetypes as that of Felix, Calhoun, Markowski & Kohut (he met him while in formation).  
>"Dunno, but the three of us are wanted.", she pulled out the poster from Felix.<p>

Even her voice was lovely. She had the sweetest & most innocent voice. Even the short responses she gave she sounded too' shy to say. She had a very timid personality like she went through a traumatic experience. Her presence captivated Vanellope. She & Ralph were unaware of this.

"Hey!", he said, grabbing the paper.

He starts turning the page between them & himself, at a loss for words.

"They drew me like Donkey Kong. I am NOT that hairy.".

As he went off about all of the mistakes they made with his drawing, Vanellope was transfixed on Vanirce.

'She looks like she could be a Sugar Rush racer, lf only she had a candy theme.', she thought.

"That's what you're worried about?", asked Vanirce, at a low volume like any other sentence she said.  
>"Wait. How did you find us, Vanirce?", Vanellope got to thinking as she snapped herself out of her trance.<p>

Vanirce almost smiled. Her grim expression let up a bit for a second or two.

"You said my name. And you pronounced lt right.", she said as though nobody ever talked to her before.  
>"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?".<br>"Anyway", she changed the subject back. "I heard you talking before I left. I saw footprints leading to the wall. I did you a favor & coverred them.".

Vanellope gave Ralph a look of disappointment. Ralph shrugged.

"Well, thanks for that.", said Vanellope.  
>"Are they coming?", asked Ralph.<br>"I think so.".  
>"We have to get the kart before they arrive.", said Ralph. "Whatever the situation is, I'm sure those Hero's Duty goons can handle.".<p>

There was a pause. Then, some chuckling.

"Hero's DUTY?!", Vanellope cracked up, falling over & rolling on her back.

Vanirce & Ralph exchanged glances.

"You have to admit that's funny.", she said, looking at Ralph.  
>"A little bit.", he said, showing how little with his fingers.<p>

She turned her gaze to Vanirce for her take. Vanirce shook her head.

"I hope they watch their step on their way here.", she laughed. "Hey, why did the hero flush the toilet?", she asked.  
>"I don't know.", said Ralph, uninterested.<br>"Because lt was his DUTY!", she laughed hysterically once more.

She eventually calmed down & tried to stand up, but the cuffs prevented her.

"Little help here.".

Ralph lifted her onto her feet again. She turned to Vanirce.

"We're going to find me a kart so I can win my race & get him his medal. Are you with us?", asked Vanellope.  
>"You want me to come?", she asked, both in awe &amp; flatterred.<br>"Yeah. What's your deal anyway? Nobody's nice to you at home?".  
>"Nobody's nice to me, period. And I don't have a home.", she said, looking down.<p>

Vanellope looked sad.

"No, don't feel bad.", Vanirce interjected. "I'm glad that game got unplugged.".  
>"Why, what game is lt?", Vanellope asked in curiousity.<br>Vanirce looked her dead in the eyes & after a momentary freeze, she said in all seriousness, "BeelZeBub Arcade".

It took me over an hour to come up with the perfect physical description for Vanirce. It was hard to imagine, but now I have a pretty clear image. I must say: I'm in love with my creation. I'm still cracking up at King Pajama Party '97. That's got to be the funniest thing I've typed on the site. Sugar Rush was released in 1997, lf you didn't know.


	7. What Happened?

"BeelZeBub Arcade?", she said with an, 'oh, no', face. "...What's BeelZeBub Arcade?".

In all of her fifteen years of existence, she'd never heard of that game. She turned to Ralph. Maybe he knew. But he looked just as confused.  
>She turned back to Vanirce.<p>

"Neither of yous would have heard of lt. It was plugged in 1980. It was unplugged in 1980. It was the second game in the Arcade.".  
>"But what's so bad about lt?", Vanellope asked. "You make lt sound horrible.".<br>"Oh, no. It's not horrible. It's much worse. I couldn't begin to describe lt.".  
>"What's lt about?".<br>"Satan. But He's called Beelzebub. It's a 16'th Century city in ruins. Nobody knows who created the game. It had no company name on lt.".  
>"Are you saying lt was cursed?", asked Ralph, looking skeptical.<br>"I'm not SAYING anything. I don't know what's wrong with lt, but that was not a normal game. That game... that game was purely evil.".

Talking about lt was putting a strain on her, but lt had seriously peaked Ralph & Vanellope's interest.

"Evil?", laughed Vanellope. "Evil how?".  
>"I don't want to talk about lt.".<p>

She shuderred & closed her eyes tightly, as a few disturbing memories returned to her. Ralph tried something else.

"Why did lt get unplugged?".  
>"Because of the horrific imagery. Litwak thought lt was an ordinary cabinet. The few kids who played lt never spent money at Litwak's again.<br>But they only played lt. I LIVED lt.".

Vanirce looked ready to break down. Ralph & Vanellope were overwhelmed with feelings of sympathy & fear, causing Vanellope to glitch a few times. Vanellope could now see the design on Vanirce's shirt. It was a double lined cross, but with snakes for lines, connected to an infinity symbol on the bottom. The whole thing was inside of a fiery pentagram. She got the feeling that that was her in-game shirt. She spoke next.

"What's the gameplay like?".  
>"This is the last question I'll answer. I can't handle anymore.".<p>

By now, she looked ready to cry. She inhaled deeply.

"You play as a knight in gold armor, Guapheanus. You start out on a foggy street in a chaotic city. There's no people around at first. You get to a big fence around a giant castle on a hill. It looks more like a mansion. Once you get through the gate, things get weird. Crazy people start attacking you & there's releastic blood. The graphics look like no game ever could. And this was when Pong was popular. Then you hear the screaming. Very realistic for a game. But the part when everyone leaves the Arcade, is when the doors to the castle open. Inside of the castle are horribly disfigured women. I'd rather not go into deatail.".

As she continued, the pace of the story got progressively faster.

"The screen starts slowly turning red. A realistic heart beat is heard. More screaming. Knocking on the door. Blood drips from the ceiling. A door slams shut. The screen gets redder. The heart beat faster. The screaming louder. The knocking harder. More blood. Then everything ceases.".

She reverted to normal speed.

"The view changes to a large brown door with a lock on lt. Something starts banging on the door, rattling the lock. The door eventually breaks,  
>but nobody ever stayed long enough to see what came out.".<p>

She took a ten second pause.

"That's just the gameplay. Being in the game... is something else entirely.", Vanirce murmurred.

And lt didn't just sound like a spooky story. Anyone could see that Vanirce was terrified out of her mind. And she was trembling profusely. Vanellope glitched profusely.

"Long story short. The game got unplugged & thrown out. They threw out their only other game too', Pong, just in case. And Litwak didn't come back to work for over a year. Two days the game was plugged in. Two long, horrid, days. Things weren't so bad after the unplugging.", she relaxed, but not much. "Still horrible, but a Hell of a lot better.".  
>"AFTER the unplugging?", Vanellope asked, in utter amazement, glitching some more.<br>"That's enough.", she mutterred, looking ready to hide in the corner, tears already running.

She really was hardpressed to find out more. She wouldn't be able to understand her without knowing what she's been through. But seeing the condition Vanirce was in, she just couldn't bring herself to. Vanellope turned to Ralph. He had an, 'I don't know what to think.', face on. It was hard to develop an emotion, when she only gave part of the story. Vanellope did the only thing she could think to do. She slinked over &  
>embraced her. Vanirce frightenedly jumped away.<p>

"Has anyone EVER done anything nice for you?", Vanellope asked, highly concerned & sad she couldn't comfort her.  
>"No", she said, like lt was obvious. "Well, I do have a programmed memory of my mom giving me this as a baby.", she showed the sapphire ring.<br>"If that counts.".  
>"Is she...", she stopped, seeing Vanirce look down.<p>

Vanellope gatherred everything she learned.

'She has no family, no friends. She comes from an evil game. She has no home. She went to the Fungeon for just trying to live in Sugar Rush.  
>She's never even been hugged. She put up a wall around herself. Once lt breaks, she's as fragile as a lightbulb. And I thought I had lt bad.'.<br>"How can we help you?", Vanellope asked.  
>"Why do you want to help me?".<p>

She was unable to accept the fact that someone actually cared about her.

"Because nobody else is. There's nothing you could have done to desserve this. Nobody desserves to be treated like that.".  
>"What makes you different than the others?", believing that Vanellope would sooner or later turn her back on her.<br>"People hate me too'.", she admitted.  
>"Don't forget me.", Ralph chimed in.<br>"We're all misfits. We should look out for each other.", Vanellope comforted. 'I can't believe any character could be treated this cruelly.'.  
>"Let's go to the Kart Bakery, so you could get your mind off of this.", Ralph offerred.<br>"Okay".

They left together. Vanirce avoided close contact. They made lt half a minute past the entrance. Then, King Candy & Sour Bill drove up in his kart as Calhoun, Felix, Markowski & Kohut approached from the North. Everybody stood & stared at one another awkwardly.

"Ralph!", said Bill.  
>"Ralph!", said Markowski.<br>"Vanellope!", said King Candy.  
>"Ralph!", said Calhoun.<br>"Ralph!", said King Candy.  
>"King Candy!", said Ralph.<br>"King Candy!", said Vanellope.  
>"King Candy!", said Vanirce.<br>"Ralph!", said Kohut.  
>"Ralph!", said Felix.<br>"My prisoner!", said King Candy.  
>"You again?", asked Felix.<br>"And you?", asked Felix again.

It was an unpleasant reunion.

"What do you want?!", Ralph asked King Candy, ready to maul him.  
>"Leave us alone.", said Vanellope to King Candy.<br>"I just want to talk.", said King Candy.  
>"What is going on?", asked Felix.<br>"Save the pleasantries for christmas. We need you, soldier!", yelled Calhoun to Ralph.  
>"You stole my armor!", yelled Markowski to Ralph.<br>"LET THE KING SPEAK!", yelled Sour Bill at the top of his little lungs.

Everyone gave their full attention to King Candy.

"Uh, thank you Sour Bill.", he said. "Ralph, do you think we can talk privately?".  
>"Whatever you want to say, you can say here &amp; now.", he said, standing his ground.<br>"I don't think that's such a good idea, but I won't argue.".

Vanellope put her hood up & turned around to ignore him, with a quick glitching.

"Do you know what the hardest part of being king is?".  
>"Get to the point!".<br>"Making hard decisions. Vanellope CANNOT race in this race, ever!".  
>"What's your problem with her?!", he asked, riled up.<br>"No problem. It's just that glitch of hers.".

Ralph growled, but the King gave him a sharp, 'let me freaking finish!', look.

"Hypothetically, lf she were to race, as soon as she crossed that finish line, she would become a playable character. Kids would start playing as her. But when they see her glitching, they'll think the game is broken. We'll get out of order. We'll all have to evacuate to Game Central Station. Do you know what that means for her?".  
>"She'll be homeless?".<br>"Worse! She can't leave the game because she's a glitch. She's trapped inside. If the game dies, she dies with lt. No respawns. No second chances.".  
>"So you just lock her up?! Instead of telling her?!".<br>"I tried! She would always ignore me. I had to keep her safe somehow, though lt pained me to do lt.", he showed disdain.  
>"Why do you even care so much?".<br>"Can't a king care about his subject?".

Ralph gave him a, 'don't lie to me', look. He sighed.

"Okay. I'll tell you the truth. I'm...

...  
>...her father.".<p> 


	8. Unmasked

"You.. You're her father?".

King Candy nodded. Ralph nudged Vanellope. She uncovered her ears to hear him.

"Uh, kid. I think you should hear this.".  
>"I don't want to hear his lies.".<br>"This doesn't seem like something to lie about.".

Trusting in him, she gave her attention to King Candy. Down came her hood, but she still glared sharp knives at him.

"Vanellope", he started. "I've been trying to tell you this before, but... I'm your father.".

Her mouth dropped, expecting nothing like that. There was another glitching.

"I think the cybugs can wait.", Calhoun said in an inside voice, looking over at Felix. "This just got interesting.".

"Something doesn't sit right with me.", Ralph said, still not trusting him, but warming up to him. "This game has been around for years. How could you get not one chance to tell her?".  
>"I only found out recently.".<br>"Explain that to me.".

Ralph crossed his arms attentively.

"I was in the game's Coderoom, trying to find a way to maybe fix her codebox. I actually don't know the first thing about code. Instead, I found out that she was intended to be my daughter, but the programmers never finished her.".  
>"Why wouldn't they finish me?".<br>"I don't know. I'm guessing they ran out of time.".  
>"So you just lock me in prison? With all of those shackles on me?".<p>

[Glitch]

"Yes. I had to make sure you wouldn't just glitch out of there; or you'd be back to racing. If the game gets shut down due to you glitching,  
>you will die with lt.".<p>

Vanellope guffawed. Finding out your enemy is your father isn't something you just accept. Wait, haven't we seen this before? Right on cue, she glitched again.

"So that's your sollution?", asked Ralph. "Just ban her from racing?".  
>"I'm afraid there's no other way. She cannot cross that finish line.". "Because lf she does, she won't be able to cross that one.".<p>

He pointed to the game exit. Vanellope gulped & then glitched.

"Maybe that's true.", she considerred. "But what about her?".

She pointed to Vanirce.

"Why did you lock her up?".  
>"Do you know who that is, Vanellope?".<br>"Her name is Vanirce & she's a poor, gameless character.".  
>"But do you know WHO she is?", he reiterated.<p>

She gave a look of confusion.

"She didn't tell you, did she?".

She looked to Vanirce.

"Here lt comes. I was afraid lt would come to this. I knew you would eventually ask.", Vanirce said, showing her typical, unreadable emotions.  
>"What, who are you?".<br>"I... am Beelzebub's daughter.".  
>"What?", she gasped, glowing with blue code.<br>"You see? She's evil!".  
>"That doesn't make her evil!".<br>"Still not convinced? Okay. Riddle me this: what do all characters have in common?".

Her glitching helped her realize the answer.

"We all have code.".  
>"That's right.".<p>

She turned to Vanirce questioningly & back to him.

"She doesn't?".  
>"Tell her, demon child. What happens when you get cut?".<br>"I bleed.".  
>"And what do you bleed?".<br>"Blood".  
>"So what? That's just how she was programmed.".<br>"You're not easily swayed. I'm proud of you. But here's an undeniable fact for you.".

He went to a lighter, 'what lf?', tone.

"Vanellope, have you ever touched something while glitching?".  
>"Yes".<br>"And what happens?".  
>"I can see lts code.".<br>"Very good. Now go ahead & place your hand on her.".

She reluctantly complied. Vanirce shook in trauma, but stayed where she was, knowing they had to find out the truth.

"Vanellope. How do I put this? You're the absolute worst daughter a king could ask for!".

She closed her eyes & glitched, opening them in time to see no code around Vanirce. She removed her hand & backed up a few paces.

"Uh, hoo hoo. Sorry about that. But now you see. Everyone from Utsstoke is evil. She's an evil demon & don't try to deny lt any further. Just ask her.".

Vanellope held one hand slightly up in front of her & the other to her chin.

"Are you? Are you evil?".  
>"Yes".<br>"What in the world did we get ourselves into?", Felix asked to himself, Vanellope's blue flash emanating in front of him.  
>"And there you have lt.". "I'll give you time to absorb all of this. It looks like you have other things on your mind.", he looked at Calhoun &amp;<br>team. "But THAT is coming with me. She's dangerous.".

Bill signalled the police with a walkie talkie. They quickly came to the area in police trucks & Vanirce willingly walked toward them, without turning back.

"Wait. Vanirce.".  
>"Don't come near me.", still not facing Vanellope.<p>

Vanellope tried to stop her, but she released a wave of black energy from her hand, which collided with the ground in a mini-explosion. It wasn't close enough to hurt Vanellope, but she glitched away anyway. King Candy gave an, 'I told you so.', look.

"I'm dangerous. I don't want to hurt you.".  
>"No, you're not. You never hurt me or Ralph.".<br>"Why won't you let me go?".  
>"Because you're my friend.".<p>

She stopped, looking touched. A tear came through to the surface.

"She is not going with you, King Candy.".  
>"I'll do what lt takes to convince you.".<p>

He sighed & scratched his forehead.

"I'll let her stay with you. Then you will see the true face of evil.".

The King turned to Ralph.

"Ralph, you must care a lot about Vanellope to have rescued her.".

He nodded.

"When something goes wrong, can I count on you to do what's right, to protect my girl?".  
>"Yes", he said silently, not even having to think about lt.<p>

He turned back to Vanellope.

"Good. When you're ready to turn her in, you can find me in my castle.".

They drove off, police trucks following.

"You should have let me go.".

Vanirce showed noticeable worry.

"No, I should NOT have. You're not evil & you're not dangerous. I don't care what you're made of, who made you or where you're from. The way you talk, the way you freak out from being hugged. You are not evil. You're a victim. And I think you'll just believe whatever anyone says about you because you have no self-esteem.". "Right, Ralph?".  
>"I don't know. What lf King Candy's right?".<br>"You believe HIM?! I guess you also think he's my dad?".  
>"Yes, I do. Why would he lie about that?".<br>"He doesn't talk to me like a dad.".  
>"He just found out. He had this thrown on him &amp; he's in a very uncomfortable position, because you hate him. I get lt. You can't just suddenly act all lovingly in light of things.".<p>

Noticing Calhoun & team, he rememberred that they needed him for something.

"Oh, right. What's the situation, guys?".  
>"We require your assistance. We have a plan. And you're part of the final phase.", answerred Calhoun.<br>"What do you need me for?".  
>"Once we lead all of the cybugs into Hero's Duty, only your muscle can set off the beacon.".<br>"I can't leave now. Look at what I got into. Start without me. I promise I'll be there in time.".  
>Sighing, she said, "I can give you two hours, thirty mike, tops. After that, we're starting. And lf you don't do your part, you, your medal &amp; your girl gang will be devoured, along with the rest of the Arcade.".<br>"Girl gang?".

Felix responded.

"Well yeah. You're in a gang with them, right?".  
>"What? No. SHE stole my medal &amp; she's going to help me get lt back.".<p>

He pointed to Vanellope, who just shrugged.

"And SHE... is the princess of darkness, but she's coming too'.".

He pointed to Vanirce, who he was growing moderately fond of. He couldn't tell, but she was happy to be included.

"Why would you think we're in a gang?".  
>"The wanted poster.".<br>"Oh, that. They drew me so horribly wrong.", he sidetracked.  
>"Alright, Fix-It, soldiers. Let's return to base.", Calhoun ordered.<p>

She turned to Ralph with a warning.

"And remember: the fate of Sugar Rush rests on you, Wreck-It.". "If you belay your task, Litwak's will close down faster than Fix-It can adjust his cap.".

She pushed Felix's hat down over his eyes. By instinct, he quickly fixed lt.

Those were Calhoun's last words as she, Felix & her two troops left in the direction they came.

"We have things to do.", said Ralph.

They headed for the Kart Bakery.


	9. Hey!

When thinking of a title for this story, I came up with, 'BeeZleBub Arcade'. Thinking lt sounds too' close to, 'Adorabeezle', I changed lt to,  
>'BeelZeBub Arcade'. Out of curiousity, I did searched to see lf lt is a real word. It turns out that not only is lt a real word, but lt's an alternate name for Satan. That really got ideas flowing. There are 13 villains in the Microblue Wreck-It Ralph Trilogy. Can you name them all?<p>

"I don't know about this.".  
>"Then why are you coming?".<br>"I'm serious. King Candy said you can't race.".  
>"So?".<br>"He said you'll die.".  
>"Yeah, sure.", she said sarcastically.<br>"You don't believe him?".  
>"Duh".<br>"Why would you want to risk your life just to race?".

She switched to an earnest tone.

"Because I don't want to be called a glitch anymore. Because I want to belong. I'm a racer. I have to race.". "Besides, you want your Medal back.  
>Right? Who else is going to race?".<br>"I will.".  
>"You? Bppp. You can't even fit one foot in a kart.".<br>"How about her?".

He pointed to Vanirce.

"Yeah, like he'd let her race.".  
>"He won't let you race either.".<br>"If he really is my dad, he's not going to just ram me off of the track.".  
>"If he really is your dad, then you're going to die.".<p>

[Pause]

"I don't care.".

A flash of blue indicated that her proclamation was not entirely true.

"You don't care lf you die?".  
>"Better than living the way I do.", she said to herself, but still audible.<br>"Easier said than done. And what, you think we're going to be standing on the sidelines when you get destroyed? You think we're not going to stop you from hurting yourself?".  
>"Look, I'm not going to die. What lf the players love me anyway? Did you ever think of that? What lf they LIKE my glitching? You don't know until you try.".<br>"Or until you die.", he condescended.  
>"You try living like this for fifteen years.".<br>"Already done, twice. Try thirty years. And thirty one for her.".

He pointed to Vanirce again, still unable to remember her name. He never was good with names.

"Oh, right.", she realized.  
>"But, you could be right.", he exhaled. "Maybe they'll love you anyway. And I don't think there's anyway we can stop you.".<p>

She nodded.

"So, we'll just have to trust you on this.".

They made lt to the Kart Bakery, easily evading the poor security. Ralph busted the, 'NO GLITCHES', door open. Before he broke lt, lt had an image of Vanellope's head, but painted green & with red eyes like a stereotypical glitch, inside of a crossed out circle.

"If King Candy finds out about this, he'll throw all of us in the Fungeon.", Ralph said.  
>"I'm going to prove him wrong about me; &amp; Vanirce. Then won't he feel stupid?".<br>"If you prove him wrong...".

They started the mini-game. Ralph did most of the work, though he technically cheated. Vanellope ended up with a new kart, which she instantly loved. Ralph thought lt was a peice of junk, but one man's trash is another man's treasure; or a girl's treasure in this case.

"The Likkity Split 2!", she exclaimed, glitching in joy.  
>"2?".<br>"Yeah", she looked down in remembrance of the first. "I built the first one out of Junkyard scrap, but the other racers destroyed lt. And then they pushed me into a mud puddle.".  
>"Not a mud puddle!", he got flashbacks.<br>"Yeah".

Then her spirit lifted.

"But now I have another kart. And this time, I'm going to win the race!".  
>"Not without learning how to drive first you're not.".<p>

He stepped forward to examine the kart better, but he slipped on some stray frosting.

"Whaaah!".

He spun around & fell on his bottom. He got up & noticed what else he landed on.

"My kart!".

[Glitch]

He had crushed a wheel under his weight.

"Look what you did, you big bozo.".  
>"If only Felix were here. He could fix lt.".<br>"Who?".  
>"The hero of my game. He fixes things with his magic hammer.".<p>

This caught Vanirce's attention, but she remained quiet.

"Oh, that Fix-It guy.", she recalled. "Hey, maybe you can fix lt.".  
>"Ha ha, no. I only wreck things.".<br>"If you can wreck, you can unwreck.".

Sighing & pinching his nose, he decided to give lt a shot. Pulling the wheel back to lts original shape was actually easier than he thought. Now he just needed to reconnect lt to the kart. He turned over to Vanirce.

"I need a wrench.".

She just stared at him, wide-eyed. She looked horrified.

"Uh, you alright?".

He waved his hand in front of her back & forth.

"What did you say to her?".  
>"Nothing. I just asked her for a wrench.".<p>

She blinked, coming back to reality from PTSD.

"A wrench?", she asked, with somewhat more enthusiasm than her usual stoicism.  
>"Yeah".<br>"Oh", she put her hand up to her forehead, which hurt from stress.

Searching behind her, she located & passed him a wrench from a shelf.

"What's the matter? What did you think he said?".  
>"Nothing", she dismissed. "I thought he called me something.".<br>"What?", she persisted.  
>Exhaling internally, she said, "A wretch.".<br>"What's a wretch?".  
>"It's what everybody calls me.", she put her hands over her eyes. "It means an evil thing.".<p>

[Glitch]

"Why would they call you that? You didn't do anything to them.".  
>"Look at all of the reasons King Candy gave.".<br>"I'm sorry, kid.", Ralph said sincerely.

She stared at him wide-eyed again, but not horrified this time.

"What? You have been apologized to before, right?".

She shook her head.

"I should have known.".  
>"Hey, you are not a wretch. Maybe Ralph is though.".<p>

She gave him a, 'go along with lt', expression. He grudgingly, but silently agreed.

"Yeah. You can call me Wretched Ralph.".  
>"Don't patronize me. I already forgot lt. No need to bring lt back.".<br>"Okay", he said, starting on the wheel.  
>"Are you sure you're alright?".<br>"Yeah. As long as noone really calls me that again.".

Vanellope was full of concern for her new friend, even lf she was a demon.

"That should hold lt for awhile.", Ralph said, tossing the wrench away with a, 'clang'.  
>"Hmm. This work of art needs signing.", Vanellope said.<p>

She went to the shelf & grabbed three different colors of paste. The three of them signed their names on the kart: Vanellope in blue, Vanirce in black & Ralph in red.

"There. And now you can remember her name.".

He sheepishly laughed. Undetected, they brought the kart back to Vanellope's Lair. Ralph ended up pushing lt. He insisted that they not put any pressure on the repaired wheel just yet. It was only a matter of prolonged pressure before lt would break off again.

"What good luck. We haven't run into King Candy at all.", Vanellope said.  
>"Yeah", Ralph said. Then he remembered, "Oh, no. We were there awhile. I have to go help Felix &amp; Calhoun.".<p>

He finished wheeling the kart in.

"I gotta go. I'll be back to help you with the race.".  
>"We can come with you.".<br>"No can do. I'm going into Hero's... you know, that game. And you can't leave Sugar Rush.", he reminded her.  
>"Shoot. We'll wait here for you then.".<br>"Yeah. I'll go see lf I can find you a mentor.".

He ran out of the Lair. Candy Cane Forest was his destination. He just hoped he still had time. He recalled just how scary & dangerous those bugs were. There was a reason why Markowski freaked out in Tapper afterall. Not breaking his pace, he passed through the Junkyard, where Vanellope told him she made her first kart. In fifteen years, this was going to be her second attempt at racing. The thought of the racers deconstructing her kart before her glitchy eyes made his stomache upset. He didn't want to get lt started with thoughts of Vanirce's life.  
>Running across the race track of Sugar Rush Speedway, he made lt into the Forest. They were only a little ways away from him now.<p>

"Soooo...", Vanellope began. 'What is there to talk about with Vanirce?'. "What do you think of my home?".  
>"It beats Station 74.", Vanirce cocked her head.<br>"What's that place?".  
>"You have Game Central Station, but my game was plugged into a different station. The oldest one, actually. It's closeby.".<br>"And you lived there after lt was unplugged?".  
>"Yes. Your station is much nicer. Mine has light problems &amp; lt's cold. And really dirty.".<br>"I've never even been out of my game, so I wouldn't know.".

A highly disturbing thought envelopped Vanellope's mind.

"Before your game was unplugged, did everyone make lt out?".  
>"Mostly. A few of the really crazy people stayed behind. And Beelzebub never left. Thank Stan for that.".<p>

[Phew]

"He just stayed behind to die?".  
>"Yes. I don't know why. You'd think He'd want to ruin other games.".<br>"That's something to be happy about.".  
>"More like relieved. Everything He did to me will haunt me until the end of the Arcade.".<p>

That statement alarmed the young glitch. And a glitch she had.

"Oh. What kind of things did He do?".  
>"I'd rather not say. I'll leave lt at that.".<p>

An enervated Ralph forced his body forward to what, moments ago, his eyes told him was distant.

"Am I late?".  
>"No", Calhoun was caught offguard. "In fact, you're early. You seemed like a procrastinator to me.".<br>"How early?".  
>"Still twenty minutes to go.".<br>"Sweet. I need a break.".

He laid down on the candy floor.

"So much work.", he lazed.  
>"Or maybe you are a procrastinator.", she changed her mind.<br>"Hey, I'm here. Aren't I?".  
>"You know: we wouldn't be in this mess lf you hadn't run off.", Felix said, cross.<p>

Ralph stood back up.

"I wouldn't have run off lf yous had TREATED me better.", Ralph looked away.  
>"We treat you just fine.", he said dispassionately.<p>

Ralph turned back around, exasperated.

"You didn't even invite me to the Party!".  
>"Is that what this is about?".<br>"Oh, no. That's only PART of lt.".  
>"I didn't invite you for your own good. You would have just broke something &amp; the Nicelanders would just hate you more. Oh wait, you did!".<br>"Why can't the Nicelanders be more nice?! They're the ones who moved my stupid stump!".  
>"What?", Felix halted.<br>"My STUMP. You know? Where I live? At the beginning of every game, they move lt to the Dump. I wasn't botherring anyone.".  
>"I never saw that scene.", he said, guilty.<br>"I only wreck things 'cause I have to. But I still have feelings. I want to be invited to parties. You don't know what lt's like to live in a dump, Mrs. Grundy.".

[Gasp]

"Ralph!".  
>"I mean lt, Felix.".<p>

Calhoun slaps their heads together.

"Ow!", they both said.  
>"Get a room! We have work to do.".<p> 


	10. Enacting The Plan

The five characters reviewed the plan & understood their roles.

"Flares!".  
>"Check", Felix said.<br>"Grenades!".  
>"Check", Markowski said.<br>"Wreck-It!".  
>"Check-It", he punned.<br>"Extra ammo!".  
>"Check", Kohut repeated.<br>"Alright, Wreck-It. Get to your station! You're getting a five minute head start.".  
>"Let's do lt.".<p>

Ralph ran out of Candy Cane Forest & up Rainbow Hill in five minutes. That's considerred a record for him.

"Here you go, Sarge.".

Markowski handed her two grenades, one from him & one from Kohut. She combined them with her own & dropped all three, one by one, into the cybug bunker by the taffy swamp. There were a few small booms & the ground vibrated with each.

"You're up, Fix-It!".

Dozens of cybugs emerged from the hole. Felix grabbed & lit his first flare.  
>The cybugs followed him as he led them out of the Forest &amp; toward Rainbow Hill. The three heroes sandwiched themselves behind the cybug group, shooting &amp; killing the occasional one that would fall out of line. With that one exception, they had to conserve their ammunition. They then made lt to the Hill.<p>

At this point, Ralph was in Game Central Station, going for the Hero's Duty gate.

"Name".  
>"I don't have time for this.".<p>

He set off an alarm as he passed through unauthorized. Surge was clueless as to what to do, since nobody had ever skipped the protocol before. He decided to turn off the blaring alarm & let Ralph go. Ralph got on the Shooter Rail & rode lt to an unnamed planet.

"That's a nice shirt.", Vanellope commented, no other topics coming to mind.  
>"Yeah".<br>"Are those the chlothes you wore in your game?".  
>"No. None of them were invented yet in the Victorian era.", Vanirce reminded. "I did have the skirt though.".<br>"Where did you get them?".  
>"I stole them from the lost &amp; found box at Tapper.".<p>

Vanellope was not botherred by this for a few reasons. First, she hated authority. King Candy had ruined her life, to keep things short. Second, she had basically stolen the Likkity Split 2 from the Kart Bakery earlier. Who was she to judge? And lastly, with everything that Vanirce endured, lt would be unjust to reprimand her for such a petty crime. She likely just needed chlothes.

"The shirt too'?".  
>"No. I made the shirt.".<br>"You did a good job.", she complemented. "What's the symbol mean?".  
>"The cross is good. The snakes are bad. This infinity symbol is forever. And this pentagram is five wounds.".<br>"That's uplifting.", she frowned.  
>"It's a never ending battle between good &amp; evil.".<p>

[Pause]

"But evil is winning.", Vanirce said undoubtedly.  
>"Why?".<br>"Because of everything that's happened to me.".  
>"Like?".<br>"Like being called a wretch.", she shut her eyes & reopened them.  
>"What else?".<br>"That's all I want to say.".

Vanellope was determined to get an informing answer.

"If you don't tell me, I can't help you get past this.".  
>"Get past this? There is no getting past this. If you knew... you wouldn't be saying that.".<br>"So tell me.".  
>"I'd rather not.".<br>"Please?", Vanellope begged.  
>"How about I show you something instead? Will that satisfy your curiousity?".<p>

She nodded. Vanirce took off her sweater slowly. It was emotionally hard to do, though she'd rather get lt over with. She felt oddly comfortable around Vanellope. Vanellope's begging could make her do anything. Vanellope's eyes darted to her arms. There were scars & deep scratch marks all down her arms in a decorative pattern, consisting of curved lines ending in swirls. Vanellope froze. She noticed a word etched into her right arm.

"Itch?", she read. Looking further, she saw the whole word. "Oh..".  
>"Those are from Beelzebub's claws.".<p>

Vanellope also noticed burn marks & dried blood that was never cleaned off.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you.", Vanellope was saying as Vanirce redonned the sweater.  
>"Noone has ever taken pity on me before. Why?", she widened her eyes.<br>"Because you're my friend.".  
>"You said that before. But why would you want to be friends with me?".<br>"Because nobody else is. I want to be there for you like nobody else was. And you're not the only outcast. We should stick together.".

Vanirce stared at her, not knowing what to say.

'I want to make lt all better. Whatever happened to you, that you're not telling me, I want to fix.'.

Felix & company were now making their way through the Sugar Rush tunnel by foot. The train would have been too' quick for the bugs. They were halfway through the tunnel.

"We're making good time.", Kohut noted.  
>"How many flares remain, Fix-It?".<br>"Not much. We're down to seven, including this one.".  
>"Pick up the pace! We're not even halfway there yet.".<p>

Still over six dozen bugs trailed him through the cord.

"I made lt.", Ralph said aloud, for absolutely noone to hear.

He earned himself a five minute break. He lazed about inside of the Tower,  
>prepared to jolt up at a moment's notice. A journey that would normally take him almost three hours he had pulled off in thirty five minutes. Having never ran that fast before in ever, he could say he was quite proud of himself. All he had to do now was wait. And wait he did.<p>

"Game Central. We made lt.", spoke Felix, who was glad that nothing went wrong thus far.  
>"Halfway there.", Calhoun noted.<p>

Felix ran through the Sugar Rush gate, followed closely by the bugs. A blue hologram dourly greeted them.

"Name".

A cybug shrieked in his face & continued.

"Never heard that one before.".

Felix picked up the pace as he was down to only three more flares. With nobody respecting him, the Protector disappearred into his office to take a nap. They travelled into Hero's Duty & Felix got the bugs halfway across the Battlefield before his final flare ran out.

"Go, Ralph!", he shouted toward Cybug Tower.

Ralph slammed his shoulders & fists into the Tower interior & shook lt hard enough to set off the beacon. An eerie green light firing into the sky signalled victory for the five. All of the cybugs flew to their starting positions inside. The five characters leapt for joy & Ralph came over to see them.  
>Ralph had come through &amp; Felix learned a thing or two from the experience.<p>

"I'm sorry, Ralph. I think I've been a real boor to you. You desserve this more than I do.".

Felix gave Ralph his medal. Ralph grinned in excitement.

"Wow. Thanks. This means a lot. It really does.", he examined his prize. "It's shinier than I imagined lt all of these years.".

He was starting to get emotional.

"I've been a bit of a, 'boor', myself. It's just that nobody ever showed me kindness, so I didn't know how to.".

Felix dismissed him.

"Whadd'ya say we head on back to Niceland, brother?".

Felix put forth his hand. Ralph gave him a hug instead, squishing the little guy. Someone in his game finally accepted him & with newfound medal gripped tightly, the others were sure to as well.

"Oh no, yous don't.". "Yous can't put me through Hell & not take me along.".

Felix turned to her smiling.

"We did lt. We saved the Arcade!".

He jumped up & gave her an 8-bit kiss. He slumped down after he realized what he had done. She intently grabbed him & pulled him up to her level. Expecting five knuckles, he instead received two lips. Electronic hearts came from him.  
>They later left the game, set for Niceland.<p>

Getting off of the train, they walked toward the Penthouse. Felix was in the middle, one hand around Ralph & the other holding Tamora's hand. It was the typical quiet of night, with no life to be seen. All of the lights were off in the Penthouse, but they weren't worried about anything. Felix opened & held the door for them. They took the elevator up to the main room of the building.

"Ralph? You're back?", Gene jumped as the elevator doors opened.  
>"You're damned right, I'm back! Here's your stupid medal, Gene.".<p>

He flung lt at him like lt was nothing. It bounced off of Gene's head & landed with a, 'ding', on the floor.

"You did lt?", Gene astonishedly asked.  
>"That's right. I did. I went through Hell for that thing, all to gain acceptance here. I realize now that that doesn't matter. It never did. I have four caring friends who I didn't have to win over with an award.".<p>

Gene would never have guessed that Ralph would pull lt off & had no clue how much angst the guy's been carrying on him.

"I don't know what to say.", admitted Gene, with no clear expression.  
>"You can start with how much you suck.". "As for me, I have two girls to help.<br>That's what FRIENDS do. Right, Felix?".  
>"Right. Sorry, Gene.".<br>"Calhoun?".  
>"Affirmative".<br>"We're out of here.".

They left a lone, guilty Gene to his thoughts.

"And now I need a mentor for Vanellope.", Ralph told his two friends back in Game Central.

He was unsure of where to search. That is, until he came across a classic racing game of which he had a familiarity.

"Ah, Turbo Time. Perfect!".


	11. Realization Or No

I'm away again. Back to that schedule.

"Welcome to TurboTime!". "How can I be of assistance?".  
>"Do you know anyone who could teach a friend of mine how to drive?".<br>"I can. I'm only the best racer in the Arcade!", he said nonchalantly.  
>"You would help, Turbo?".<br>"Sure. I don't have anything planned.".  
>"That's great. I'm Ralph by the way. That's Felix &amp; Calhoun.".<p>

They greeted.

"So, who's the friend?".  
>"Her name is, 'Vanellope'. She's from Sugar Rush. I would have brought her lf I could.".<br>"Alright. Let's go meet her.".

They exitted the game to GCS & made way for Sugar Rush. Not long after getting off of Rainbow Hill, someone ran after them from the direction they came, causing them to halt.

"Wait for me!".

It was Gene.

"What in the candy coated world are you doing here?", Ralph asked.  
>"I came to apologize. I have been very unfair to you &amp; I honestly never realized until today. I hope you can forgive me.".<p>

He looked for a second opinion at Felix, who nodded.

"Okay, no sense in holding a grudge. I accept your apology.".

They shook hands, then Ralph tightly gripped Gene's hand.

"No more people avoiding or making fun of me?", Ralph asked suspiciously.

Gene nodded in pain.

"Good".

Ralph let go of his hand, causing Gene to flap lt about. He quickly bounced back to adolescent joy.

"So, what are we doing? Robbing a bank? Setting cars on fire?", Gene asked in excitement.  
>"What? Why would we do any of that?".<br>"I don't know. What does your girl gang do?".  
>"Girl gang?".<br>"Yeah. I heard you were in a gang with a candy princess & an evil demon.".  
>"Felix".<p>

He gave Felix a dirty look.

"Sorry. That was before.", Felix said.  
>"I'm not in a gang. We're friends. And we're not wanted right now. I hope.".<p>

They went the first few paces forward to Diet Cola Mountain, but Gene followed.

"Who said you could come?", Ralph stopped Gene in his tracks.  
>"We made up. I want to come too'.".<br>"Why?", he half-shouted.  
>"We're friends now, right?".<br>"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I accepted your apology, nothing more.".  
>"Come on. I can help.", Gene persisted.<br>"How can you help?".  
>"I'm the Mayor of Niceland. Duh.".<br>"Fine, come. Don't get in the way.", Ralph continued.

"There's so much more I want to know about you.", Vanellope admitted.  
>"More? What do you know already?", Vanirce asked with a hint of skepticism.<br>"I know that you only use your eyes to show emotion. When you're glad or surprised, you go wide-eyed. And when you're sad, you dim them.".

Vanirce was surprised that Vanellope was so keen.

"See? You're doing lt again now.".  
>"I know you too'.", Vanirce commented. "You don't make wise-cracks at people to make yourself feel better. You do lt to as revenge in case they ever hurt you.".<br>"Wow. Nobody ever knew me like that.".  
>"The same goes for me.".<p>

Vanellope got to thinking.

"Since Beelzebub is your father, does that make you a princess or something?".  
>"Don't ever call me one. Please. But yes, lt does.".<br>"What's Beelzebub like?", asked Vanellope.  
>"Evil. Ten stories high. Driven by an unbridled rage to crush His opposition.".<br>"Who's His opposition?".  
>"In His eyes, everyone.".<br>"He's paranoid?".  
>"That's one way to put lt. I usually stick with, 'evil &amp; sadistic'.". "Also, He owns a decrepit 1910's car that He drives around in, called the, 'Silent Jalopy'.".<br>That's creepy. Where did he get a car?".  
>"Maybe lt's an easter egg.".<p>

Ralph & company travelled into the volcano, seeing Vanellope & Vanirce.

"Hey, girls. I'm back. Vanellope, this is Turbo. He's going to teach you to drive.".

As they talked, Vanirce had her eyes on Felix's magic hammer in his tool belt.

"Hey, you're the main character.", Gene said to Vanellope.  
>"Main character?", she asked.<br>"Yeah, I saw your picture on the cabinet from my balcony.".  
>"What?". "King Candy lied to us.", Ralph said, mood immediately going sour.<br>"I told you we can't trust that guy.", Vanellope reminded.  
>"Sorry I didn't listen.".<br>"Wait. Who's King Candy? What's happening?", Gene tried to keep up.

They angrily enterred King Candy's castle. Turning to the Throneroom, Ralph lunged forward to assault the King. Calhoun had Candy in her iron sight, as backup. Felix was holding Gene back from getting himself hurt.

"Whoa. What's this all about? Be rational.".

The King was trying his damnedest to dodge Ralph's swipes. Gene was throwing air punches in the background, in Ralph's figurative shoes.

"No more lies, Candy.".

He attempted to pummel the small king, squabbling to get behind his throne.

"I haven't lied. I swear.".  
>"Oh, yeah? You want to play this game? Then why is Vanellope's picture on the game?", he temporarily humored.<br>"It is?", he seriously pondered, forgetting about safety.  
>"Yeah! What did you do?".<br>"I didn't do anything. What are you even getting at? I had no idea her picture was there, but so what?".  
>"You did this to her!".<br>"How can you be so cruel to me; & Vanirce? You've never even been to BeelZeBub Arcade.", Vanellope said.  
>"I have.", Sour Bill said.<p>

With the exception of some divided, 'hmm?'s, everyone shut up to listen to him.

"It was a horrible game, to say the least.", Bill said, now with more disdain than misery.  
>"Sorry to interrupt.", Vanellope said. "But how could you have been there? It got unplugged long before Sugar Rush came in.".<br>"I have a confession. I'm not from Sugar Rush at all.".  
>"What, then where ARE you from?".<p>

He gave a curious quarter-smirk.

"I fit right in, don't I?. I'm originally from, 'New Prime & Bill', a prototype game that was never finished. After the unplugging, I was gameless for years. Until THAT game came out. I sought refuge there, but upon seeing what goes on there, I decided heavily against lt. Whenever I wasn't being tailed by psycho pedestrians with the intent to kill me, I found myself in such an eerie silence & fog that I actually wished I was. The whole atmosphere was unwelcoming & I felt the need to vomit. I high-tailed lt out flawlessly, travelling from game to game until the day that King Candy accepted me into Sugar Rush.".  
>"I felt bad for him, having heard the many rumors about that game at the time.", King Candy added. "And also, I needed an assistant. But you see, everyone from that game is evil.".<p>

Vanellope classified every word of his as false.

"You're evil. You lied to us.".  
>"I told you I didn't. The programmers must have planned to have you in the game, but ran out of time. I don't know. But the fact is that you're definitely a glitch.".<p>

The information hit her hard. A light bulb lit up in Turbo's mind.

"Wai-wait. A glitch, you say?", Turbo interrupted quickly.  
>"Yes", King Candy answered, unknowing of where he was going.<br>"Why didn't anyone say that before? I know code better than anyone. I can definitely repair her code.".  
>"You can?", Ralph asked.<br>"I can do better than that. I'll make her complete.".  
>"Thank you.", Vanellope exclaimed. "Looks like I can race.".<p> 


End file.
